gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizuru Kagura
Chizuru Kagura is a character from The King of Fighters series, she makes her debut on The King of Fighters '96 as a Sub-Boss. Story Chizuru is the younger of the two heiresses of the Yata clan, the other being her older twin sister, Maki Kagura. As the heiress of the Yata, she was raised as a priestess and was given the duty of keeping the diligent seal on Orochi intact. One night, Goenitz visited their home with intentions to destroy the seal. Maki confronts him, but since the power of their clan can not fight the Orochi without the help of the other two clans and Goenitz's strength as one of the Heavenly Kings was too great, she loses and is mortally wounded. Goenitz destroys the seal and leaves with the satisfaction of a weak but released Orochi. Before her death, Maki passes on the responsibilities of the seal to Chizuru, begging her to join the three clans together once again to defeat Orochi. Ten years afterwards, Chizuru has become a very successful and prestigious business woman under the family name Kagura. She secretly kept track with the King of Fighters tournaments since it began with Geese Howard, and hosts the tournament in 1996 in hopes of entreating the two other heirs, Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, to help her replace the broken seal. Though both Kyo and Iori protest, the three of them succeed in their task at the climax of The King of Fighters '97. She hosts another King of Fighters tournament in 2003 with intentions similar to her previous attempt. During the tournament, however, it is revealed that Chizuru was under mind-control by a mysterious puppeteer, Botan, a member from Those From the Past. Ironically, she ends up using the power of the Yata Mirror for the benefit of the very force she was trying to combat, and fights alongside an illusion of her sister Maki as one of the game's sub-bosses. Eventually, she breaks free from Botan's control and tries to restore the seal of Orochi, but Ash Crimson steals her powers before she can. She survives the attack, but can no longer participate in fights, asking Kyo's self-proclaimed disciple, Shingo Yabuki, to fill her spot in The King of Fighters XI. She keeps in touch with current events and Ash's movements by talking with Benimaru Nikaido. Her powers return when Ash disappears in The King of Fighters XIII. At the end of The King of Fighters XIV tournament, sensing the presence of Orochi after Verse's defeat, Chizuru contacts Kyo to head west to Hungary and there, together with Iori, the trio deal with what believed to be a weakened Orochi. The King of Fighters Appearances The King of Fighters 15 Chizuru is part of the Female Fighters Team alongside Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakasaki. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Chizuru appears as a DLC Character. The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Chizuru is part of the Women Team alongside Mai Shiranui and King. The King of Fighters Extreme Revolution She is one of the playable characters. King of Fighters: Soul Overdrive She is part of the playable characters roster. The King of Fighters '94 Re-Bout 2 Chizuru is part of the Unknown Team alongside Tizoc, Duck King, Kasumi Todoh and Malin. Crossover Appearances Tekken X SNK Chizuru is a DLC character, her rival is Kazumi Mishima from Tekken. Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Chizuru makes a cameo appearance on Akari's Shikigami Hyakkiyakou/100 Demons' Night special attack. Divine X Union Chizuru appears as an NPC. SNK Gals Fighters: Ultimate Match She is part of the newcommers of the game. Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun She is part of the SNK's starter roster. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Chizuru is part of the SNK fraction. Top Fighter 9000 Chizuru is one of the characters from The King of Fighters side. SVC Evolution: SNK vs. Capcom 2 She is one of the characters from SNK. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 Chizuru is one of the playable characters of the game. Trivia *Chizuru was created in the image of anime and manga character, Yohko Shiraki, from the Tomorrow's Joe manga series. Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters